The Pilot
The Pilot is the 1st ToonTown Chronicles RP Plot synopsis Appearances * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Felix the Cat * Homer the Cat * Tails * Cosmo the Seedrian * Isabelle Yumi * Roxie * Joey Junior * Hamo Cayumisan (only appearence) * Inky * Winky * Kitty Kat * Sally Acorn * Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo) * Amy Rose (cameo) * Mickey Mouse (cameo) * Minnie Mouse (cameo) * Addie (cameo) Important events * Tails becomes the president & governor of ToonTown after everybody had voted for him * This is the first time that Homer, Tails and their friends go to 'ToonTown City Mall' * This marks the debut of Homer's PlayStation 4 (since he bought it at the mall that night) * It was announced that Sonic & Amy will get married (which eventually they did) * Tails had proposed to Cosmo in front of the adults in the mall (they eventually got married) * Tails & Cosmo planned to turn themselves into 18 year olds using Joey Jr's age machine (which they eventually did, even though Tails was already 18 years old when Sonic & Amy's first child- Aurora the Hedgehog was born) * Homer and his friends meet Tails's adoptive aunt Sally Acorn for the first time * Tails sees Homer's bedroom for the first time * This is the first and only time that Homer, Tails and their friends are seen having a sleepover * Homer, Tails, and their friends watch the movie 'Space Jam' while eating Popcorn, and after they are done watching the movie, they all go to sleep. *Tails eventually finds out that he is going to have his first child with Cosmo by having a nightmare about Pa Pa rides (This is the only time that ever happens to him) they eventually have their first child many RPs later *When Tails goes back to sleep, he has another nightmare about his adopted brother- Sonic The Hedgehog doing "him dirty" in the dream, by breaking up with him after he found out that he and Cosmo were getting married at 8 years old (This is the only time that ever happens to him) *Inky & Winky are shown to be 8 years old for the first time (since their 8th birthday took place sometime before this RP) *Tails sees Homer's house for the first time. *This is the first time that Homer goes out with his friends along (without his Aunt Ortensia or his Uncle Oswald being there, or BOTH!) Errors * In the scene where in the sleepover part of the RP, they watch the middle part of Space Jam, Isabelle says "flipping" instead of "fucking" (although this might not be a real error) Trivia * Tails doesn't remembering meeting Homer in 2012 because his "admin" dakethesmip had a bad memory of that * Tails retains his original 4kids voice actor (Amy Palant) in this RP, and would eventually voice him in other ToonTown Chronicles RPs from then on. * This is the first time Felix is voiced by Carlos Alazraugi * This is the only RP that Jackie doesn't appear at all (she doesn't debut until one RP later). * This is the only appearence of Isabelle's boyfriend Hamo Cayumisan in ToonTown Chronicles, since his real life creator, Michael Eddy is actually a pedophile. * This is the first time that Isabelle Yumi gets a voice, Dawn Michelle Bennet, who is the voice of Lilac from Freedom Planet * Ironically, Lilac would appear in ToonTown Chronicles many RPs later. * This is probably the only time that Sally Acorn physically appears in ToonTown Chronicles, other than that, she is only mentioned by Sonic to Tails (even though she will appear again eventually) * Oswald retains his voice actor from Epic Mickey- Frank Welker in this RP, and would eventually voice him in other ToonTown Chronicles RPs from then on. * This is the first time where Grey DeLisle voices Ortensia, replacing Audrey W as the voice of Ortensia. * This is the first time where Debi Derryberry voices BOTH Inky and Winky. * This is the only appearance of Tails's Teddy Bear * This is the first time Tara Strong voices Sally Acorn, replacing Kath Soucie as the voice of Sally * At the time when this RP took place, Tails & Cosmo DID NOT live in the same house as Oswald and his family. It wasn't until the RP where Oswald and family move to a new house in ToonTown that Tails & Cosmo got evicted from their original house in ToonTown, so they moved into the new house with Oswald and his family. * Sonic retains his Original 4Kids voice actor- Jason Griffith, in this RP, he would later voice Sonic in other ToonTown Chronicles RPs from now on. * Amy Rose retains her Original 4Kids voice actor- Lisa Ortiz in this RP, she would later voice Amy in other ToonTown Chronicles RPs from now on. * This is the first time that Homer has a voice- E.G. Daily, who is the voice of Tommy Pickles from Rugrats * This is the first time that Tress Macneille voices Kitty Kat * This is the first time that Ashley Tisdale voices Addie * This is the first time where many of the characters (who didn't have voices before) actually got a voice. * There are a few inconsistencies in this RP relating to the Sonic canons (like Tails & Cosmo being 8 and going into Joey Jr's age machine to turn 18 years old, despite the fact that in E-Vay's Sonic comics, Tails was actually 18 years old in Aurora the Hedgehog's time, which ToonTown Chronicles is confirmed to be canon to E-Vay's Sonic comics, and Tails didn't mention anything about Sonic X) but then again, it's only a pilot and not the full series- so since pilots are usually drastically different from its continuing series, the Sonic canons are supposed to be a little different in the ToonTown Chronicles Pilot! | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}